George Fillmore
George Fillmore (1945 - ), A.K.A. Captain Ares 'is a masked adventurer and the founder/leader of the Stormwatchers who appeared in the film ''Stormwatchers published by Zebcast Studios and Crazyak Studios in 2015. Biography Although he was born in the United States and raised there until the age of four, young George and his family moved to England due to work difficulties. This explains his British accent. At age 19, George returned to his original home in America, only to find a pollution of crime in his home city of New York. He decided to do something about it. He became Captain Ares in 1964. Therefore, he was the first superhero. He mainly operated around the Queens district, and he did it very well. Later that year, George met another costumed crime-fighter: Elias Bones A.K.A. The Phantom Soldier, who became a costumed hero for the same reason as him. They worked together on several occasions. George realised from his experience with Phantom Soldier that it was better fighting crime as a team. In 1968, he discovered there were more heroes in the city than he originally thought. He called for a meeting with all of them, and they became a team. The Stormwatchers. This team lasted four years: 1968 to 1972. He also introduced his personal vehicle, a red 1940 Ford Club Coupe, to the team; which, after some extensive modifications by Eagle Eye, became the team's official vehicle. Time with the Stormwatchers Captain Ares led his team into battle against the criminals of New York City several times. Together, they battled many flamboyant foes including Master Galaxy, the King Of Hearts, Mister Explosion, Raven and many more. The opening credits of the film indicate that the team were awarded and honoured by the Mayor of New York City, as Captain Ares appeared on the front of the New York Times shaking hands with a police officer or chief. Due to the police complaining that they weren't getting paid because the Stormwatchers were doing their job for them, costumed superheroes were banned in 1972. Captain Ares, who always respected the law and would never break it, disbanded the team and retired from battling criminals. Since then, George Fillmore became a best-selling author, writing drama novels such as Criminals Of Eternity, and (briefly) superhero comic books for Marvel Comics. 1973. The Capture Of James Radcliffe After James Radcliffe’s arrest, Korsakoff, who had participated in a mission with him to bring down a drug trafficking operation called Triple M; visited George Fillmore at his suburban home and gave him his car back. George wasn't too pleased to see Korsakoff despite their history together as teammates, and was quite critical of him for not following his orders to surrender and retire his crime-fighter identity. He warned Korsakoff to be careful with his rogue mission and to not end up like Strikeseeker. Korsakoff simply ignored him, and told him that the team would reunite one day. George, doubtful of this, reentered his home and said goodbye to his old comrade. It is unknown if this was the last time the two saw each other until 1993. 'Events of Stormwatchers'' 21 years later, in 1993, the Phantom Soldier was murdered in his apartment by a masked intruder. Korsakoff warned Daniel Teach and then proceeded to tell George Fillmore (Captain Ares), who at first dismissed the offer and was skeptical, but eventually agreed to reunite the team after some convincing from the sack man. He participated in the prison breakout of James Radcliffe and drove the team's old car: the Stormmobile. Once they escaped and got to their new base, George told the team their latest mission: infiltrate Mister Explosion's hideout. He didn't do much during that mission, and simply checked that everyone was doing their job. He was shocked when he thought James died in the burning warehouse. George somehow found James alive and well, and they both went in the Stormmobile to New Mexico to confront Francois, who was the real mastermind behind the murder of Elias Bones. After defeating Francois' plot, the team agreed to keep quiet. Korsakoff left the building, refusing to submit to a ridiculous secret. While he and Daniel battled it out in the Aquitaine's stairwell, George stayed up on the roof with the others. He flew into a rage when Daniel told him that Korsakoff had left and there was nothing they could do. When James returned after secretly killing Korsakoff in the desert, George didn't say much, and just forgave Francois for the plot, but banned him from being in the team or at least near them. In the end, he was one of the three remaining Stormwatchers that would keep working in secret (the other two being Strikeseeker and Eagle Eye). Personality Captain Ares is a very charismatic leader who had led the group during their original run (1968-1972) and in their 1993 comeback. However, despite his leadership skills, the Captain supposedly often appeared timid, weak-willed and easily flustered. Captain Ares is known to be highly patriotic, and many pictures and posters of him back in the day would place him in front of the American flag. This greatly limits his crime-fighting, as demonstrated when the law ordered him to stop tackling the underworld, he accepted without a single complaint out of respect for his country. In addition, despite his respectable and generally polite character, George would be slightly hostile toward some people within his inner circle. For example, he notoriously didn't get along at all with his teammate Korsakoff, who he considered insane; to the point which he actually considered snapping his own comrade's neck when he broke into his house in the film. And when he heard from Strikeseeker that Korsakoff wouldn't be coming back, George said nothing; and didn't seem all that distraught or worried. About his looks, Verdera said, "He's a very cheesy and campy character. Very colourful, but he's supposed to be like that. He represents an outdated hero who doesn't really fit in with the new world, but is still a courageous leader who wants to do the right thing." Trivia * George Fillmore's career as a best-selling author is referenced in another Zebcast Studios film: I Am 8. In a scene in which Gustavo Tojedo (Aydan Woodward) is having a phone conversation with his partner Bill Wooster in a cafe in southern Spain, he is reading a book by George Fillmore named Criminals Of Eternity. It is unknown what the book's subject is, but it is possible that it is about his personal experiences facing criminals, hence the title. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmBZQfU7U-w STORMWATCHERS (2015 Fan Film) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIoD_eX-3uw Stormwatchers Character Bios #4: CAPTAIN ARES # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpO-wmvlJIg THE LAST STORMWATCHERS - Audiobook by Nick Pedersen: STORMWATCHERS PREQUEL Category:Heroes